Giving Him Comfort
by Pricat
Summary: Brogan is ill with Fairy Berry Fever but he and Cookie's bond get stronger...


**A/N**

**You probably know I've been writing a lot of Shrek fics recently but I've had lots of ideas thanks to SFA but I love the ogre movement/ Team Ogre but I love Cookie, Warrior Fiona and Brogan but I love making Cookie and Brogan a couple as they're cute together.**

**This is my first Cookie/Brogan one shot and the idea came after watching a lot of SFA stuff on Youtube and watching the Kiss Coupon clip made me imagine Brogan trying to do the same thing with Cookie but it would work.**

**In this, Brogan is ill with Fairy Berry Fever and Cookie's worried but wants to help him but they reflect on their friendship and possible love.**

**I hope you like this and if you do, I might make another one-shot.**

**Cookie's a girl and Inyunaruto365 even confirmed it for me so don't even try the whole Cookie being male thing.**

* * *

Cookie woke up with a jolt as she heard thunder but sighed shivering as it had always scared her as a child but she had tried to get rid of that fear but she decided to go to the kitchen, her one safe place in the movement camp but was feeling sad for some reason as she wondered where the others were but were on missions bringing humans and ogres together but she was worrying hearing worried shouts from outside as she saw Gretchen enter looking scared which was odd.

Her heart raced faster hearing that Brogan was ill as she needed to see him but sweat dropped from her face as she followed Gretchen to Brogan's tent but gasped seeing him lying there as he was sneezing, had purple, itchy spots over his body and was feeling miserable as her heart nearly ached seeing him like this.

"H-Hey Brogi.

You look terrible!

What were you doing to make yourself ill?" she said.

"I-I don't know Cookie.

I was taking a walk and ate these berries I thought were safe." he answered.

Cookie was holding his hand but smiled sadly knowing he hated being ill even when he was a child as a smile sadly crossed her face but Brogan sneezed but covered his nose.

"It'll be okay Cookie." he assured her.

She then decided to go ask Shrek what this illness that was affecting Brogan but smiled seeing him asleep but needed to know so she could at least help him.

She then left at once...

* * *

Fiona wondered what was bothering Cookie as she was surprised seeing the female ogre chef here but saw sadness in her gentle eyes as she had a feeling something was wrong but more surprised she was asking for Shrek's help.

"Brogan is ill!

He's sneezing and has itchy purple spots all over his body!

I'm worried about him." she said frantically.

Shrek then placed a hand on the female ogre chef's shoulder to calm her down but understood knowing how worried she was about Brogan as she calmed down but her trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly.

"I know what's wrong with him.

Let's go to the movement, okay?

I need to see him." he told her.

She nodded as they left but hoped things were okay...

* * *

Cookie shook with fear as they entered Brogan's tent but he was stunned seeing Brogan ill with Fairy Berry Fever as he'd never seen him ill before but knew it was treatable as she looked worried because he knew how much she cared about him but a smile was on Brogan's face sleeping peacefully.

"He has Fairy Berry Fever.

It comes from eating Fairy Berries that look like normal berries but are fairy ones but are mildly poisonous but won't kill him but they give you purple spots that itch along with sneezing.

How many did he eat?" Shrek told her.

"I'm not sure.

He didn't say.

You can cure him, right?" she said.

"Yes.

I can make the medicine to help him.

It'll take a while but I'll do it.

Just stay here with him, okay?" he answered.

Cookie nodded in reply as she saw him leave the tent but she was worrying because she'd felt a fever as Brogan was moaning but talking feverishly but she felt bad for him.

"It's okay Brogi.

Shrek's making medicine to help you." she told him softly.

"C-Cokkie... W-What's going on?" he asked weakly.

"You're sick Brogi.

You have Fairy Berry Fever.

You caught it after eating Fairy Berries.

I hope you're okay." she answered.

"D-Don't worry C-Cookie.

I-I'll be... okay.

I-I care about you.

E-Even... love you." he said.

She blushed hearing that as they'd been friends since they were little and their friendship had grown stronger as they'd gotten older and Cookie had feelings for him but had hidden them especially after Fiona had became the leader of the movement knowing he and the other ogre males would crush on her but deep down, she had a feeling that Brogan truly cared about her but just hadn't shown them yet.

"_I knew my heart was right as he just admitted it but that's because he has a high fever and doesn't realise it but he probably doesn't realise but maybe he does have feelings for me like I've had for him all along."_ she thought.

A sad smile crossed her face at that thought.

She smiled watching Brogan sleep as he looked cute like when they were little and playing in the hide out but she knew that he would never leave her but she then went to get a cold compress to help bring his fever down.

"Don't worry Brogi, I'll take care of you." she said leaving the tent.

* * *

Cookie returned later to Brogan's tent with a wash cloth as she bent down putting it onto Brogan's forehead but smiled shyly remembering when he was little and was always being brave and never asking for help from anybody but she wanted to always help him but she began humming but it eased her worry a little but Brogan's eyes opened slowly taking in her face but also her gentle eyes full of love and warmth.

It was something he loved about Cookie when groing up because she was different and unique unlike other ogre kids who were being trained as she had a lot of love in her heart along with kindness which set her apart from the other ogresses in the movement but he wanted to tell her for so long but was shy but had a feeling he kind of told her himself seeing her blush.

"You okay?

You still look terrible but I hope you get better.

I love you too Brogi.

I always have." she said blushing.

He understood as he blushed.

"I always loved you too Cookie.

I know you thought I was crushing on Fiona when she was leading the movement but I always had eyes for you but just never had a way to tell you but now you know." he answered.

She smiled seeing Shrek enter but had a vial in his hand.

"I finally made the medicine.

Is Brogan okay?" he said.

She nodded leading him into Brogan's tent but he saw a weak smile on Brogan's face seeing Cookie there as Shrek wondered what was going on but Cookie chuckled at this.

"I-I'll tell you later." she answered him.

He smiled as he opened the vial but Brogan sighed drinking it.

"It should work in twenty four hours time, okay?

Until then, he should just stay here until it takes effect.

Which would be in the morning." he told her.

Cookie nodded as she saw Shrek leave but Brogan smiled seeing her stay with him as he yawned but she was tired too from helping him but was worried about lying beside him in case he was contagious but decided to risk it as she lay beside him but a warm feeling flushed through them but it was a good feeling as her eyes closed.

She then sighed hugging him as they both needed a little comfort after a rough day but Brogan smiled as they hadn't done this since they were little.

"You okay Brogi?" Cookie asked softly.

"Yeah.

Just thinking about the past.

Like when we were little.

You were always special to me.

That's why I could never have a crush on another ogress.

It's just I never found a way to tell you." he answered.

She smiled as she fell asleep but wrapped her arms around his waist but smiled falling asleep as she knew things wouldn't be the same.

* * *

That morning, Brogan awoke but noticed Cookie was gone but smelt something cooking knowing she was in the kitchen making breakfast for the movement but was hoping she was okay but he smelt eggs as he loved eggs but couldn't go to the kitchen knowing he could make the others ill but was nervous knowing Cookie had been sleeping with him and worried he had made her ill but heard footsteps as she entered his tent but was carrying a tray with plates on it but Brogan was stunned as she'd made them breakfast but he smiled weakly seeing her healthy but she understood knowing he was worried about her.

"Brogi I'm fine.

Your germs haven't entered my body." she said.

He was relieved hearing this as she was sitting beside him eating but he was very quiet as he was thinking about her as he was tired but she knew he needed to rest but left the tent.

She hoped the medicine would work soon.

Gretchen saw her leave the tent and wondered what was going on.

"I-It's nothing Gretch." she answered.

She understood as she saw the female ogre chef head to the kitchen as she was making lunch for them.

She was making Brogan some soup.

She then was nervous but relaxed.

She was thinking about Brogan but couldn't let the other females know she and Brogan were in love because they were crushing on him but couldn't bear to anger them.

She then started serving the movement but would go to Brogan later when the coast was clear but knew Gretchen knew something was up but she wouldn't tell her or the others.

* * *

Later that night, Cookie saw Shrek return but smiled checking up on Brogan but she wondered what was wrong with him but the ogre smiled telling her that Brogan was better as she hugged the ogre male but Shrek smiled knowing that Brogan and Cookie cared about each other but knew they were keeping it a secret for now but hoped things were okay as she and Brogan left the tent but went to look at the stars in the night sky...


End file.
